minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Upgrader
"A testament to the power of the person who wields it. This upgrader trumps all." Overview The Final Upgrader is an Ultimate-tier upgrader released in Part 2 of the 2017 Summer Update. Obtaining this item means that you have officially completed Miner's Haven, although you can still play to obtain seasonal items. To obtain the last item of the main game, you must perform The Second Sacrifice (available at life s-1000+), and reach life S+10 to obtain this extremely overpowered upgrader. Once performing The Second Sacrifice, you will no longer be able to use The Ultimate Sacrifice. A future update will eventually bring about The Third Sacrifice. The Final Upgrader is a buffed version of The Ultimate Sacrifice. It also possesses an ability to multiply ore value by up to x50k, assuming the same ore goes through The Final Upgrader twice. Trivia * There is a bug where if this is used in a Catalyzed Star or Morning Star loop, it will not upgrade. * This is the third item to visually change its color, with the first being the Industrial Rainbow Mine and the second being Rainbow Upgrader. ** However, the Final Upgrader's color-changing script has the color change more fluently. * This appears in the badge "Hero". * This is the first item to have its thumbnail be snapshotted by another person other than Berezaa (This render was made by Xavitha_Albino, a.k.a. OutOfOrderFoxy). * This item differentiates itself from other Ultimate-tier items (apart from the Tropical Breeze), as it doesn't have the signature particle orb. * There is a bug when a flaming ore goes through The Final Upgrader, it will not decay. This means that you can loop and put Dragon Blasters/Big Bad Blasters without the need to douse the ores. * This item was tweaked on 06/12/2017, removing all effects and simplifying the item to being a basic x1000 upgrader. However, the tweak was not well-received, and Berezaa responded that he will re-work the item. ** This item was tweaked again on 08/08/2017, adding back its effect of removing machine tags, with even stronger buffs than it had previously. Berezaa has claimed it has the potential to multiply ore value by up to x50k. * It took 23 days to find The Final Upgrader's 2nd upgrade stats. The stats were found by SirAdven, one of the wiki's admins, on the 31st of August, 2017 * This and the Tropical Breeze are the only Ultimate-tier item that does not have an upgrade counter of 20. * Berezaa has considered making this and The Grand Prism requirements for an Enchanted item in a future update. * Due to Berezaa's high consideration for the addition of a Third Sacrifice, this item's name "The Final Upgrader" may be outdated. * This item was tweaked once more on 12/1/19, shortening the conveyor width as an attempt to reduce the hassle of converting conveyors. Items that were also shortened include colored teleporters and The Ultimate Sacrifice. * Despite the Hero Badge saying you must obtain The Final Upgrader, you just need to sacrifice, and not obtain it. Category:Upgrader Category:Ultimate Category:Large Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Summer Update 2017 Category:Resetting Device Category:Animated